1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure bonding apparatus and a pressure bonding method which are used in attaching an element to a substrate or the like, as well as a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device using the pressure bonding apparatus and pressure bonding method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, individual recognition technology has received a lot of attention. For example, there is a technology to be used for production and management, in which information such as a history of the object is clarified by giving an ID (an individual recognition number) to an individual object. Above all, the development of semiconductor devices that can input and output data without contact has been advanced. As such semiconductor devices, for example, an RFID tag (Radio Frequency Identification) (also referred to as an ID tag, an IC tag, an IC chip, an RF tag (Radio Frequency), a wireless tag, an electronic tag, or a wireless chip) and the like are beginning to be introduced into companies, markets, and the like.
Usually, the above-described semiconductor device that can input and output data without contact includes an element group including an element such as a transistor, and a conductive film functioning as an antenna electrically connected to the element group. The element group and the conductive film functioning as an antenna are formed separately, and then the element group including a transistor or the like is attached to a substrate over which the conductive film functioning as an antenna is formed (Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2004-94839, for example).
When a conductive film formed over a substrate and an element group including a transistor and the like are attached to each other so as to be electrically connected, they are attached via a conductive adhesive or the like by applying pressure or a heat treatment to the substrate and the element group. However, there is a possibility that more pressure than needed is applied to the element group and an element such as a transistor is damaged, depending on a condition such as applied pressure or heat. On the other hand, in a case where pressure to be applied at the time of pressure bonding is reduced so as to suppress damage to the element such as a transistor, there is a possibility that the substrate and the element group are not attached firmly enough to each other, leading to a connection failure.